


Stay next to me

by LucyLuxDMC



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dadgil, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLuxDMC/pseuds/LucyLuxDMC
Summary: Vergil are spending a lot of peaceful moments with his son and his family,but he's still afraid something bad could happened to the people he loved. But,Nero manages to make his father less worried, making him understand he's loved
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Stay next to me

**Author's Note:**

> •Broken english alert
> 
> •I wrote this in one go.

Along one of the streets of Fortuna,father and son were walking together, carrying a shopping bag apiece.  
The son was really happy to have his father next to him in this routine.

" _Thank you,dad. I know,it's hard to do for you. But,I'm glad that you accepted to help me with Kyrie's requests."_

But,for the old man wasn't a problem at all. After all,since he lived with his son,he had changed. He had set what he had been aside and he had changed his attitude. Became a little more extroverted.

" _It's nothing. And then, I chose of my own accord to stay here with you._ "

The young man was really happy to hear that words because that meant his father really cared about his own son.

" _You know, I'm happy we manage to get along, despite all._ "

That words made the old man give a hint of a smile to his son.

" _Yeah,the same goes for me._ "

Then the old man's eyes fell upon his son's right wrist and he noticed it was covered in bandages.

" _By the way, how's your wrist going?_ "

The young man rose it and showed it to his father.

" _As you can see,it's still injured._ "

And the young man was sad a bit about that, because he couldn't understand why it took so long to heal.

" _I can't understand. My demonic powers can grow a whole arm back,but when it concern dislocations or deep cuts, they didn't do anything. I swear,I can't understand my demonic powers._ "

The young man was a little bothered about that,but his father knew perfectly how he felt and that made him smile.

" _Don't worry. It's normal. Your body isn't still able to control them perfectly and, sometimes, it happens they didn't heal all your wounds. Just give your body the time and, you'll see your demonic powers do whatever you want._ "

The young man kept to stare at his injured wrist. He understood his father's speech but despite this,he wanted to be able to control them right in that moment.

" _My body..._ "

The old man looked at his son and,in that moment,he could see his past self in him. The past self he decided to bury with his seek of power.

"Nero, listen to me."

The words of his father made the young man move his thoughts away and made him look at his father ready to listen to him.

" _Don't do like I did.Don't push yourself too hard. Otherwise,your body will break down. And, I don't think, you want do this to you or to your wife, do you?_ "

When the old man explain that to his son,he swallowed a little fearful. He didn't want to make his wife worry so much for him.

" _Yeah, you're right._ "

The old man patted his son, gently,to make him less worried.

" _C'mon, Nero. Let's go home. You won't make your wifey wait for you,will you?_ "

" _Nah._ "

And so,father and son came back home. Once there, they will upstairs to put the food in its place.

" _Kyrie,we're home._ "

His wife was busy cooking and when they came back home,she didn't notice them.

" _Oh! Sorry,Nero. I was so busy._ "

The young man gave his wife a kiss on her lips for making her clear to not worry.

" _It's okay. Don't worry,babe. Anyway, we managed to get all the things you needed._ "

" _Really? Thank you, Nero._ "

Then the woman thanked also her husband's father for his help,curtseying.

" _Thank you too,mister Vergil._ "

The old man wasn't used to all this respect towards him and he felt a little awkward

" _It's nothing, really._ "

But,in that moment, his son jabbed his right elbow into his ribs,not too hard, just to get his attention and intimating him to change his answer.

" _Tell her something cute._ "

That whispered words made the old man understand,and so he added something cute,clearing his throat.

" _And then,It's my pleasure help you._ "

The woman rised her face showing a beautiful smile in response.

" _Kyrie, you're so busy right now. What do you think if me and my father will help you?_ "

His husband's request was very much appreciated.

" _It's a welcome idea. Thank you, Nero."_

And so,while Kyrie resume her works,father and son were putting the supplies in order.  
Of course,they didn't miss to chat together, whispering.

" _She's a really human person,Nero. I'm so proud you found her._ "

That words made his son smile because he was right. Kyrie was, really, a person worthy of that name.

" _Thanks,but you're right. She's every inch human. And,I love her for that reason. She doesn't care about what people think about her and she doesn't care about what or who people are. And,I can assure you,she went through hell because of evil and selfish people. But despite all,she managed to find the smile again,anyway._ "

In that moment,the old man began to understand better his son's wife. But,he also realised,if she managed to bacome happy again was also thanks to his son's support.

 _"I don't think it's only thanks to herself if she,as you said, managed to find her smile again. It's also thanks to you if she's happy,now. Nero,I know you. You would never have abandoned it for any reason at this world_."

That words,in part, were right. And his son blushed a little when his father pointed that out. And, scratching his head, he laughed embarrassed.

" _Well... I tried my best._ "

But,his wife noticed he was a bit nervous and she asked what was wrong.

" _Nero, what's happening?_ "

He didn't want to draw her attention on him and he bacame bright red like a pepper.

" _N-Nothing,Kyrie. Resume what was you doing without worries._ "

The woman didn't understand what was going on,but she didn't care that much and she did as his husband said.

The young man was so embarrassed that he covered his face with his hand.  
His father seeing him acting like that remembered himself and that made him smile.

" _Nero,you are truly my son._ "

" _Oh,please. Not you too. I'm so embarrassed._ "

But despite this,he managed to finish his work.

" _Kyrie. We're done. I've to change my bandage,see you later."_

_"Sure,no problem."_

And so,the young man went to the bathroom to do what he said but his father followed him.

" _Wait,Nero. I'll help you._ "

The young man didn't reject his father's help,quite the opposite,he was happy his father cared about him.  
And so,he allowed his father to take his right hand in his hands.

" _Thank you, Nero._ "

Gently,the old man unbandaged his son's wrist, showing a deep cut on it.  
His father touched it, without making him feel too much pain, because he wanted to feel if that wound was got worse. But, fortunately, it was healing.

" _Sorry,if I made you feel a little pain,but I needed to check if it was okay._ "

But his son wasn't angry,quite the opposite,he was glad to receive so much attentions from him.

" _It's nothing. Don't worry._ "

Then,with the same tact of before,he bandaged his son's wrist again. While his father was doing so,the young man was thinking about his father's past self and he was really proud of his change.

" _Done._ "

The old man gave a kiss on it and this made the young man feel a bit awkward.

" _I beg of you,Nero. Be careful._ "

After that words, the old man went out of the bathroom, leaving his son a little speechless. I didn't expect that reaction from him. But,maybe,he understood his father had his good reasons for acting in that way.

After that, the young man followed his father in his bedroom and, obviously, he noticed his son presence.

" _Why are you here?_ "

" _It's just I wanted to ask you why you left in that way._ "

" _It doesn't matter. Now,please. Leave me alone._ "

The young man didn't understand what was going on with his father. Until a moment ago he was so carefree and now he was bothered. And, unfortunately, this made him sad and worried at the same time.

" _What's wrong,dad?_ "

The old man sat down on the bed and something pushed his son to do the same. So they sat down one next to the each other.  
The old man looked his son right in his eyes because he didn't want to hide him the truth.

" _It's me,Nero. I'm still frightened that something bad could happened to you,if I grow fond of you._ "

The young man,instinctively, hugged him also with his wings. Making the old man conscious he was loved.

" _You're not alone this time,father. I'm here with you._ "

That words made the old man cry hugging his son, tightly.

" _Thank you, Nero._ "

Then the young man dried his father's tears with his thumbs and he smiled at him

" _C'mon, you won't make Kyrie worry. She doesn't stand who cry._ "

The young man winked at his father,who smiled in response.

And so,they spent a beautiful dinner together.

THE END.


End file.
